


The monkey I love

by Blue34



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Penny is best girl, Team SSSN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue34/pseuds/Blue34
Summary: Penny was hanging out with Ruby when he bump into Sun Wukong and his teammates.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Sun Wukong
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Penny Polendina was not like other girls. She was a robot and the new winter maiden. Ruby and Penny were walking in Vacou looking for people to help them. Penny was nervous after what happen in Altas.

"Penny? You okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah I'm still thinking what happen in Altas." Penny said. 

Ruby place her hand on Penny's shoulder. Then they hear "SCARLET WE DON'T NEED THAT!" The two then saw Sun, Neptune, Scarlet, and Sage. The two ran up to them. Then Ruby said "Guys!"

Team SSSN turn and saw Penny and Ruby. "Hey Ruby. What are you doing here in Vacou?" Neptune asked. "Oh you just came from Altas. It a long story." Ruby said. Sun then notice Penny. Sage then said "Who is the orange hair girl?" Scarlet place his head on his boyfriend's head. 

"Oh this is Penny Polendina." Ruby said. Sun froze then he said "Penny?"

"Sun?" Penny asked.

The two hug and Ruby then asked "Uh Penny how do you know each other?"

"Oh I met her during the fight of the Roman Torchwick and White Fang." Sun said "But I talked to her during the tournament." Penny smile and Ruby look at his teammates. "Okay then."

Penny and Sun smile at each other. Sun was blushing and Penny smile. Ruby grab the group and they head to Shade Academy. Penny and Sun were hanging out each other.

"Hey Sun?" Penny asked. "Can I asked you something?"

"Yeah what ups?" Sun said.

"How come you blush when you are around me all the time?" Penny asked.

Sun jump and said "Oh um..... It just...." Sun blush and got nervous. "I will get back with the answer for that question."

Penny was confused and said "Okay?"

The two were talking to each other and continued with there day together.


	2. Chapter 2

Sun ran to his team's room. Neptune jump and said "What the heck man?!" Sun grab him and said "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CHILL ABOUT GIRLS!?"

"Dude chill out." Scarlet said. "What got you so jumpy?"

"Is it Penny again?" Sage asked.

"Yeah." Sun said.

Neptune pat Sun's shoulder and Scarlet got off Sage's bed and said "Sun just tell her." 

"Wait why?" Sun asked.

Sage sigh and closed his book. "Because you won't be nervous around her anymore."

Sun sigh and crash on his bed. Neptune shrug and head back to his bed and Scarlet jump on his boyfriend's bed. Sun look at his scroll and send time on it. Meanwhile Penny was chilling in her own room. Penny was texting Ciel then she hear a knock on the door. She got up and saw Sun.

"Oh hey Sun what u-." Penny said but before she finish her word Sun kiss her. Penny blink and she kiss back.

The two let go and Sun asked "So um..... You wanna go out?"

"Sure my monkey." Penny said.


End file.
